The Einherjar
by ZenPsyko
Summary: The story of a Seth, a college student studying abroad in Japan. He comes across the Tariki Hongan Temple while looking for a place to stay. Little does he know, he'll come face to face with destiny. aside form the OC, I DO NOT OWN OH MY GODDESS!


My name is Seth Adams, I was born in Los Angeles and I lived in America all my life. I came to Japan on a Teaching Scholarship and I am currently looking for a job as an English teacher. The money that my scholarship provides is enough, but I make a little extra doing street fights.

Back in the states, I did some fights in the amateur MMA circuit in hopes of going pro, the money wasn't much, but it was more than I had at the moment. I wanted to still pursue teaching, though, but juggling an amateur fighting career and an education is tough business. Have YOU ever tried to sit through a two hour long Psych lecture with a throbbing headache, a black eye, and three bruised ribs? It hurts like hell! That didn't stop me, though. I applied for a scholarship to Temple Unversity's campus in Japan, and surely enough, I qualified. I transferred my credits got my ticket and flew off to Tokyo.

When I got there, I used what Japanese I knew to try and find a place to stay, I'd be lucky to even find a Hostel at this point. So there I was in the middle of Tokyo, lost, cold, hungry, and dragging my luggage trying to find a place willing to put up with a Gaijin. After what seemed like forever, I noticed a temple with a small house to the side of it. The small house much to my hopes, had light on and I could smell someone cooking. "I wonder if the monks living there would be willing to let me stay," I thought to myself. So with tired arms, sore feet, and high hopes, I dragged myself and my bags to the front door of the small house and rung the bell. To my surprise, the person who answered the door wasn't a bald man clad in black robes, but rather a remarkably beautiful woman with peculiar blue markings on her face and light brown hair. "Can I help you?" she asked me. "Oh, you speak English," I asked her, "well my name is Seth, I'm a student here on scholarship to a nearby campus and I'm looking for a place to stay until a room opens up in the campus dorms and possibly some food." "Oh, please, come on in you must be freezing." I was surprised by her answer, but nonetheless relieved. I walked in and set my bags to the side, removed my shoes and walked in. "Thank you very much, you don't know what this means. What did you say your name was?" I asked the kind woman.

"My name is-" "Belldandy, who was at the do-" said the voice of a young man "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we had company."

"Keiichi, this is Seth, he's here on a scholarship to a nearby university and is looking for a place to stay for the time being." She responded to him

"A student, huh? Well I know what that feels like. Come on in I'm sure there's some food left." I walked to the kitchen with him. I spent the next few minutes just chattin' it up with Keiichi and Belldandy. I explained where I was going to school and what I was going there for. As we were talking, I noticed, there was something up with her. I just couldn't put my finger on it. All of a sudden my drink started to bubble for some reason and an old tv turned on by itself. All of a sudden, the glass of water I was drinking erupted like a geyser and all of a sudden a young girl with black hair emerged from it and from the TV emerged a tall tan woman with white hair. She looked older than the other two, but still maintained a youthful appearance and she was HOT, I'm serious, hot enough to give even a gay guy a boner. I of course, sat still not knowing what to make of this. The two who invited me into their home, then breathed a heavy sigh, knowing that they have some serious explaining to do.

About an Hour later I heard enough to get a basic grasp of it. "So, you three are Goddesses, not only goddesses but the three Norns on top of that. You, Urd, govern the past, Belldandy governs the present, and Skuld over here governs the future. And Keiichi, you and Belldandy are currently living together because of a wish you made." "That's about it." He said to me. "Lucky bastard." I thought to myself. I sighed heavily and thought to myself "this can either be a dream, or it's a rare side effect of jetlag."

"This is gonna take some getting used to, but I think it'll all be clearer in the morning, I'm gonna turn in. Nice meeting you guys by the way." I told them

"Likewise, Seth" Keiichi told me. "I think there's a room for him here is there?"

"There is now" Urd said as she snapped her fingers and a light flashed at the end of the hall.

"Reall…OH I already forgot, the whole Goddess thing. Goodnight." I said before heading off to the newly created room.


End file.
